


Indecent, purposely so

by Iamje



Series: A Kind of Magic [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Joe is needy, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Nile andy and Copley, People calling at the wrong time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Nicky, bottom!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamje/pseuds/Iamje
Summary: Nicky is checking the packaging of the hotel room shower gel -because he likes the scent- when he hears Joe calling his name in a way that makes his breathing waver a bit. He opens the door ajar, risking an eye out when he already knows what he’s going to find.[or: Joe knows exactly how to get Nicky’s attention when he wants it. And he wants it now. (spoiler: he’s gonna get it.)]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: A Kind of Magic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Indecent, purposely so

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second attempt at smut, the first one being a try for the [softest porn I could write](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677007).   
> I hope it’s uh... satisfactory? lol
> 
> (nb, stay safe, yada yada. Also, it’s not depicted here but, of course Joe as cleaned up before)

Nicky had been in the shower for already too long when his phone had started ringing. Soaked wet, he fetched it, putting water everywhere in the process. It was Nile, calling for some news and a debriefing on his and Joe’s latest mission. Nicky liked talking with Nile, her excitement, her input, it was always something he was looking forward to. 

So, yeah. Maybe the conversation took longer than what was needed. 

Nicky had enough time to clean the mess he had made, dry himself, put some light clothes on and shave, all the while taking his time and talking to Nile. He is actually checking the packaging of the hotel room shower gel -because he likes the scent- when he hears Joe calling his name.

Calling his name in a way that makes Nicky’s breathing waver a bit.

He opens the door ajar, risking an eye out when he already knows what he’s going to find. Joe is spread out on the bed, naked, fingers loosely stroking his dick. His eyes are closed but a smile is tugging at his lips. He knows exactly how loud he has moaned his lover’s name. He knows Nicky must be watching, now. 

If it was Andy on the phone, they would have already hung up several minutes ago. Even now, she would guess something is happening by the way Nicky has suddenly become quieter and she would hang up soon. But it is Nile. And Nile has questions and remarks that are absolutely valid and interesting. So Nicky keeps talking.

He’s drinking in the sight like a thirsty man caught in a mirage and loving everything about it. Joe is magnificent, Nicky already knows it. He loves how he looks, always, but tonight in particular, all exposed for him. He obliges, drinking in the contract of his skin on the sheets, the long toned legs, the sharp tips of his hips and the hand lazily working Joe’s already hard cock. Joe’s lips are parted slightly, and Nicky's eyes follow as a flicker of tongue wet them. 

It is  _ indecent _ , purposely so. The tension growing in Nicky is inevitable but he’s maintained focus, watching Joe with a singular intensity while keeping track of the conversation with Nile. 

Joe’s head tilts back as he starts palming himself more purposefully. Nicky finds himself actively focusing to hear Joe's quiet sighs, to not leave a drop to the shadows. They are calling to him, filling him much more efficiently than they ought to. Nicky breathing is slow, steady. It has deepened at some point without him even realizing it, the snipper taking over. Keeping him together. 

His gaze rakes over his beloved again and again, noticing the details. The skin pebbling, the nipples hard from the breeze coming in the open window. The way his legs flex and his stomach sink in just a little. The soft tilt of his hips against the sheets. The wetness pooling on his tensed extremity. 

“Good night to you too, see you soon.”

Joe moans deeply on that and opens his eyes. Nicky is leaning against the frame of the half-open door, phone in one hand and toothbrush in the other. There's an obvious bulge to his loose sweatpants that makes Joe wet his lips. When Joe’s lidded eyes go up to meet Nicky’s, there is something in there that makes him quiver much more than his own hand on his dick could ever. He’s naked and  _ hard  _ and Nicky is still clothed and looking at him like he’s his next target and he’s gonna wreck him. 

_ Yes _ .

Joe's responsible for whatever’s gonna happen now. They both know it. They both want it. Yes.

Nicky disappears in the bathroom without a word and Joe’s eyes can’t help but follow him. He can hear water flowing and stopping seconds later and in the meantime he has sat up expectantly, body and mind filled with a need only Nicky can satiate now. When his lover appears again, he can’t help but sigh and shudder a little. Nine hundred years and the love of his life can still throw him with a look. 

As Nicky moves toward him, Joe feels like a prey but he moves forward to the edge of the bed, eager to feel his hands on him, his skin, his heat, his lips, his everything. 

A phone starts ringing and Nicky stops dead in his tracks in the middle of the room. His hand twitches at his side. Joe groans and sinks back in the bed, cursing. 

Nicky finds the phone in the pocket of Joe’s favourite zipper pants, discarded on an armchair, and throws a look at his lover before he picks up. Copley greets him and starts talking about some piece of information he uncovered. Nicky tries to concentrate but he has switched gears already, leaving his sniper focus behind. He has let adrenaline take over and he’s ready for a close encounter now. He  _ needs  _ it.

He tries, really tries, not to let himself get absorbed by the want that’s wrecking his guts right now, but there’s a characteristic sound that makes his head snap toward the bed. Joe is working himself again and he’s not playing lightly this time. There’s a clear impatience to his movement, a renewed lubricity to the way his back arches has he starts fingering himself in full view. 

“Copley.” The tone of Nicky’s voice leaves little room to objection. He can see Joe’s legs tremble slightly and he has to ground himself. Copley has fallen silent on the other end of the line. “Is someone gonna die if I don’t hear what you have to say  _ right now _ ?”

Nicky doesn't even hear the rest of the sentence after the  _ No _ . The phone ends up somewhere on the floor and he’s on Joe. 

There’s a loud clash of teeth as he crashes his lips to Joe’s, immediately downing his tongue in there. Joe muffles a whine and grabs at Nicky, tangling his fingers in his hair in a desperate fashion. Nicky is rutting against his groin erratically, the fabric of his pants rude against Joe’s already throbbing dick, and Joe knows they could very well take their pleasure like that, but that’s not what he wants tonight. 

“Nicky...” Joe gasps against his lover's open mouth and grips tighter. “I need...  _ need you now. _ ” He doesn’t know what language, languages, he’s speaking but it seems to work anyway. 

Nicky let go of him to get rid of his own shirt in a fast, swift motion. Then his hands are immediately grasping at Joe’s hips and pulling him up. Joe’s little exclamation of surprise turns into a full blown moan: Nicky is spreading his cheeks and has buried his face between them. Joe’s contorted, curled on himself bottom up but he couldn’t fucking care less. 

Nicky’s burning tongue is overeager, on a quest that knows no pause. There’s no gentle tentative licking tonight. Nicky’s slobbering Joe up, eating him with a frenzied passion and Joe is soon writhing under him, whining and panting, his hands searching for an anchor they don't find and fisting the sheets instead. 

Nicky still hasn’t touched himself once. He looks at Joe, at his constantly moaning open mouth and he just wants to  _ sink in _ and bury himself to the hilt. To make him dribble all over his cock. Instead, he pushes his tongue into Joe’s arse and growls, and he knows Joe can feel every vibration by the way he suddenly bucks. It only spurs Nicky on more and more.

Teeth scrape roughly over Joe’s rim and Joe shouts something that probably doesn’t have much sense. He twists and yanks at the bedding, half pleading for more and half-hoping it never stops. Then Nicky’s fingers are opening him up and he feels him biting his thigh. Joe opens misty eyes to see his own cock twitching and leaking, just there. There are no thoughts in his head anymore but for a second, he considers trying to lick the wetness, before being heavily distracted by the fingers rubbing firmly inside him, stirring a devastating fire.

Nicky’s stare is dark with want, purely obscene. He looks at Joe, so beautifully undone to the point of almost breaking, all shaking and lost for words and his own cock twitches in need. He knows the signs, has studied them for hundreds of years, so he lets Joe go before he reaches the point of no return. Joe whines softly, chest heaving as he lands back on the bed. He’s a mess, all feverish and sticky with sweat and spit and  _ God _ , Nicky wants him. He wants him more than he had ever wanted anything.

Not so much as a second later and Nicky is already on Joe, touching, and grabbing, and kissing, and bruising. It’s uncoordinated and messy but Joe’s head rolls back and there’s a strangled noise when the coldness of the lube hits him, followed by a deep moan as his lover’s shaft finally sheathes into him. 

Nicky’s thrusts are hard, almost implacable. There’s something untethered about him and Joe can’t help but like it, can’t help but meowl each time his beloved rams down in him and makes him completely lose his mind again. Teeth are scraping on his neck and shoulder, fingers are bruising his thigh, and Joe doesn’t know where he is, who he is, what he is, if not a nerve ending lit on fire by the only thing, the only word that still exists.  _ Nicolò. _ The word escapes him, bounces on the wall and fills the room, again and again, panted, moaned, begged. 

Nicky is already feeling himself slipping and he groans, his ruthless thrusts becoming jagged. His hand shoots to Joe’s center to  _ grab _ , and rub, and Joe’s body jerks under him, shaking helplessly as he immediately spills between them in several streaks. The long whine that escapes Joe's open lips is easily covered by Nicky’s own moan, loud and swelling as he feels his lover clenching on him, milking him. 

Nicky stays there for a time, his forehead gently against Joe’s as he catches his breath -his mind- back. Joe doesn’t move a muscle when Nicky pulls back carefully. Nicky leans in to softly kiss his mouth, his freckles, with all the tenderness he possesses. 

His fingers brush against Joe’s beard, “You alright, love?” 

“I’m perfect.” 

Yusuf forces himself to move his arm and grab at his lover in a reassuring gesture and Nicky smiles. Yes, he’s perfect. He tenderly strokes the curled hair and makes a move to get out of bed when Yusuf’s grip tightens on him.

“I’m getting a towel to clean you up,” Nicky whispers.

“Don’t care,” it’s but a mumble and Nicky chuckles. 

“Yes you do.” 

As Yusuf doesn't seem willing to let him go, Nicky settles on grabbing one extremity of the wrinkled sheet and uses it to wipe his lover’s stomach and torso. They’ll leave a hefty tip for the cleaning crew tomorrow. But for now, Nicky gets comfortable, lying himself against Joe, feeling the beats of his beloved’s heart under his hand. 

“I’ll need to make my excuses to Copley...” Nicky thinks out loud, and even though he assigns no blame, his lover stirs against him.

“You said five minutes!” Yusuf groans and his tone of voice almost makes Nicky giggle.

“What happened to _ ‘I’ll always wait for you’ _ ?” he teases lightly.

Joe doesn’t answer. He uses the last remaining of his forces to hook his hand under Nicky’s chin and kiss him fervently. Then, he closes his eyes and drifts off, safely tucked in his lover’s embrace. They both know he’d wait a whole life if he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Please consider kudos and comments ;)
> 
> This is not beta read, I'm new to writing and i'm not a native speaker so I hope it was okay :)


End file.
